


Kvazaŭo

by lönnsirap (grovtsett)



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Esperanto
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovtsett/pseuds/l%C3%B6nnsirap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johano, kaj la eltrovisto de Ĉeĥoslovakio.</p><p>Malbona esperanto kaj historio ene : P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kvazaŭo

**Author's Note:**

> Mia unua, kaj aĉega, fanatikfabelo en la esperanto. Bonvolu.
> 
>  **Noto:** Johano ja vestas ŝuojn ene sia propra loĝejo, laŭe ĉapitro de la bildhistorio, do skribendis mi la saman ideon (spite ke tiu ŝajnas strangega).
> 
>  **Vortlisto** :  
> « **Jano Suko** » (*ridas*) Jan Suk スーク・ヤン  
> « **Anno Liberto** » Anna Liebert リーベルト・アンナ  
> « **klaviklo** » la osto videbla ĉe la loko alpenaŭsupre la brusto, sube la kolo. Ofte nomas «ŝlosila osto» je aliaj lingvoj.

La posta okazo li vidas la dorson de ŝian formon ĉe la drinkeja vendtablo, «gu-guten tag» elŝancelas timete, la vangoj ruĝiĝetantaj. Ŝi ridetas, duonturnas sian kapon al lin, fingroj tuŝantaj laŭe la lakata ligno.  
  
«Mi... ne ofte…» li silentiĝas, kiam ŝi premas rigardon al liajn lipojn. Lia vido movas laŭe ŝiajn ŝultrojn, klaviklon, sube — kaj fortiras sin.  
  
«Pa-pardonon. Mi supozis ke ci eble malĝojetis, paroli nur la ĉeĥan.» Klarigas nenecese. La racio ŝajnas malŝaĝa, nune, ene la flavlumeco kaj cigaredofumo. Ŝi ne parolas momentege, vizaĝo al la glasrando antaŭe si. «Ne endas.» mallaŭte eldiriĝas, ĉiam mallaŭte.  
  
«Mi pli ŝatas la ĉeĥan.»  
  
«Ho…»  
  
Li sidiĝas apude ŝi.

———

«Ĉu sonĝis ci min?» ŝi demandas, la sono de la voĉo baseta vekas lin. Kiel kutime, preskaŭe netuŝita estas ŝia drinko — kiom tempe intencis ŝi atendi lin ĉi tie?  
  
La vortoj, apenaŭe raŭkaj, faletigas liajn pensojn.

———

«Ĉu volas ion ajn?» Ŝi helpas lin eltiri siajn ŝuojn, la metala ŝuilo skrapetanta kontraŭe lian kalkanon. Li duonkrias, duonploras, mallerta kaj bedaŭrplena. «Ne, ne.»  
  
Anno malekstingas la lampon sur la skribtablon pretere la eniro; iras per graciaj, pezaj frapfrapetoj de la piedvestoj tra la kuirejo, la banejo. Tempo daŭras; li trankviliĝas. Ŝi reproksimiĝas kun glaso akvoplena, dentobruso kun kremo jam sur la haregoj. Platigas la litkovrilon.

Kaj li subite varmiĝas, prenas kaj malprenas sian kravaton por sufoki nervajn movojn — glutas seke aeron, la alkoholrestaĵo pezigas la langon — «Mi ŝatas ciajn vestojn, hodiaŭe.»  
  
Ŝi kvietiĝas, enstare la ombroj apude la librobreto kaj la pordokadro. Suk' duonkuŝas la liton, kruroj ankoraŭe dependas la matracon. Ŝtrumpeto, uzita kaj preskaŭe truiĝa ĉe la plando, tuŝas la planko senpripense dum li levetas por vidi ŝin. Brakoj apogantaj.  
  
«Ĉi tiuj virvestaĵas, ĉu komprenas.»  
  
«Je... Jes. Tre taŭge. Ho, mi ne signifas ke ci virecas—»  
  
«Ne ofendigas.» Ŝi aperas, malrapide. Tuŝas sian buŝon poste la vortoj, movas fingron laŭrande, kaj li rigardegas, rigardegas.  
  
Mano aperas ĉe ŝia maldekstra ŝultro, dolĉe, malpeze. Ĉe la haŭto suprete la kolon de ŝia nigra, dika ĉemizo; hazarde la fingroj trempetas sube, ene la trikteksaĵon, malgracie. Treme. Ŝi elspiras, bloveto de varmeco kontraŭe lian, kaj sensone formovas lin reliten.

«Pardonpetas» li murmuras.

———

Ŝi kisas lin, sur la vango, sur la manradiko.  
  
Li malsekas, varmegas, sed Annaj fingroj lultuŝas lian ingvenon per nemovebla premo; la amorilstaro glatiĝas plie kaj plie, la vortoj elfalas denove inter tremeroj kaj spiretoj.  
  
Kaj ankoraŭe, ŝi ne permesas lin atingi.  
  
———  
  
Suk' vekiĝas. La papereca, malsanuleja vesto malplaĉas. Li pripensas sian patrinon, sian fuŝadojn. La publicistoj vagas ene kaj ele. La Inspektoro, ankaŭe. Liaj memorojn tiras tie kaj ĉi tie, li dormetas ree, veketas ree, ploroj venas. Liaj fingroj tordigas la katunon, kaj li kovrigas la okulojn.  
  
Ŝi ne mortigis lin.  
  
Unufoje, per la brandaĵojn scias ŝi ke li ne ŝatas. Dufoje, per la pafilo kaj lia luhejmo, je la preciza momento poste li foriris al la dormĉambron. _Kial_.  
  
(En flustro trairis lin; ĝi ametis.)

**Author's Note:**

> «On His Right Side» verkis de «Cats on Fire», de Finlando. Aĉa traduko de mi:
> 
> homo naskis kun nur bontrajtoj aperis en nia urb'  
> baldaŭ mi trovis min en l’ aro ke postirus lin ĉirkaŭ  
> nun li elflugilas ree, laŭ mia vigla vid'  
> mi ne volus lin eksteri tutnokte
> 
> liaj intencoj puras, li noblas korpe, spirite  
> en nia speco, mia kora amiko plej ĝentilas  
> pruntas la manojn foje se petas, se kuraĝe petas mi plien  
> ĉu mi scius kion fari, se ĝin mia iĝus?
> 
> kiam li dispelas l' amason, estos min la sole restpetas?  
> pruvis indan kaj tiam, ĉe lia flanko, tiampermese
> 
> homo naskis kun nur bontrajtoj aperis en nia urb'  
> baldaŭ mi trovis min en l’ aro ke postirus lin ĉirkaŭ  
> mi neniam disputus, nur ne endas, mi scias li ĉiam pravas  
> rekte al cedecon, kun li ĝi bonfartas  
> mi bonfartas
> 
> kiam li dispelas l' amason, estos min la sole restpetas?  
> pruvis indan kaj tiam, ĉe lia flanko, tiampermese  
> tiampermese


End file.
